


Pack Street: Horns

by EyeOfTheTempest



Series: The Woes Of A Hornless Ram [1]
Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Blood, De-horning, Gen, Gore, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeOfTheTempest/pseuds/EyeOfTheTempest
Summary: De-horning is a very painful, and scaring (in more ways then one) Process, as our favorite ram happens to discover one unfortunate night.-------------------------A/N: Im a bit new to writing from the point of view of someone experiencing immense pain, so pardon me if it's not the Best XDPackstreet, and it's characters belong to Weaver. This is merely a fan-work.





	

Some sheep are born without horns. But some sheep are. Luckily, I'm the latter. 

 

Sure, Putting on shirts can be a bit harder if you're not paying attention, but having horns is kinda nice. It's nothing AMAZING, but it provides a sense of security. I'm not very tall, myself, so these things would kinda be my only way out if I get jumped or something. There's also a bit of a respect thing that goes with it. It's nothing that anyone ever cares to talk about, but I feel like people respect you more when you have horns. Not that I'd really know, but still. 

 

It's slightly cold night out. But with all this wool, I'm only wearing a T-shirt and some shorts and I feel nice and cozy. I take a sip of the soda in my hand as I make my way back home. I stop suddenly when a firm paw wraps around my shoulder. I jump slightly, and turn around to find a grey jackal with messy looking fur in front of me. He's about twice my height. 

 

"Pardon me, sir." He begins, "But I couldn't help but notice how lovely those horns of yours are."

Despite how warm I am, a chill runs down my spine. 

"W-What?" I manage to stammer in response. Maybe taking a shortcut was a bad idea...

"Your horns" He says again, his maw stretching into a grin. "I bet horns like those could fetch quite a price..." 

 

My brain barely registers what's happening as he shoves me roughly into a nearby alleyway, and a thick pair of arms wraps around me. I bleat out of fear automatically, and all I can think is 'OH SHIT' Before something collides with my head, and I black out. 

 

...........

 

"Wakey Wakey, fluff" something's shaking me. No, SomeONE's shaking me. My head is throbbing, and my thoughts are clouded. I manage to wrench my eyes open and groan, but quickly squint when a bright light shines into my face. 

 

"Oh good, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice croons. It's smooth, and sounds male. I can barely make out the sillouhette of someone moving around in the shadows. The sounds of metal clicking against metal carries through the room, followed by the sound of something rolling. Like a cart. Whoever this is, they're standing right above me now. They're not standing in the light though, so I can't make out any of their features. 

 

"Now, Mr...." He glances at something on the cart for a moment. "Cormo, is it? Do you know why you're here?" 

I try to respond, but my brain mixes up "How do you know my name" and "No". It doesn't help when I try to speak, I realise that I'm gagged. All I can manage is something like a muffled groan. 

 

"Ah, right." He responds in a voice that tells me he didn't actually forget I was gagged. "Well, I suppose that's for the best. Wouldn't want you making any noise now, would we?" I squirm uncomfortably before realizing that I'm tied down to a table. Sweat begins to trickle down my forehead and my eyes widen. I struggle against the straps binding me to no avail. He chuckles a little out of amusement before plucking something off the table. 

 

"Now, before the operation begins, I should apply some Sedatives." OPERATION? WHAT THE FUCK!?

I involuntary bleat out of fear and struggle against my binds as my memories come rushing back to me. 

 

OH SHIT

 

HE'S GOING TO CUT MY HORNS OFF.

 

I try to shout, but it doesn't get past the gag. He raises the syringe, but it suddenly slips from his hand and hits the floor. "Whoooops. That was my last batch too. Looks like we'll have to go on without it." He laughs sadistically as I squirm. Finally, he plucks a bonesaw off a cart, and brandishes it in the light. 

 

"Look at the bright side, little guy, those horns of yours are gonna make a lot of cash." 

 

He brings the saw down, and digs it into the base of my left horn. "Let's start here, shall we?" 

 

He places a firm claw on my chest, pushes down with the saw, dragging it forward and back slowly, but steadily. It takes a second to cut through the thick outer layer, but soon it strikes bone. I yelp involuntary into the gag, and he stops suddenly. 

 

"Looks like we struck a nerve! Hah, get it?" He doesn't wait for a response before returning to sawing. I clench the table with my hooves as the blade digs deeper, cutting through bone. The saw plunges downward suddenly, and blood begins to spray from within me. I scream with everything I have, my skull throbs, and my eyes are practically popping out of my face as tears leak from them. I writhe

and trash as the saw pushes deeper into my horn, slicing veins and shattering bone. I can feel warm, sticky blood pooling around my head. My throat is aching from all the screaming, and I'm beginning to feel light headed. My lungs feel like they're about to burst, and I'm on the verge of passing out when finally the whoever this stranger is gives one final push, and with a final, excruciating burst of pain, my horn falls completely off. 

 

I shudder, and take whatever sporadic, shaky breaths I can as tears leak from my eyes, mixing with the blood around me. My captor sets the saw down, and picks up somethin

I shudder, and take whatever sporadic, shaky breaths I can as tears leak from my eyes, mixing with the blood around me. My captor sets the saw down, and picks up something else. It glows Orange with heat, and he's pressing it into the base of my skull. I cry out in pain, but it's not as bad as getting my horn sawed off. At least the blessing stopped. 

 

I'm calmer now that it's over, but I'm still shuddering and sobbing. Hardly even a foot away from me, my disembodied horn lies, blood still leaking from it. Strings of bone, sinew, torn up flesh and veins hang from it. I want to throw up just looking at it. But perhaps even worse then the physical pain is the knowledge that I may never be seen again. I'll just be some nobody ram, who was butchered for just his horns. 

 

Good thing I didn't have any friends. 

 

Finally, my captor returns, and picks the bonesaw back up. 

 

"Alright Little Lamb, part for round two." He raises the saw and begins to position it as if lining up a throw. 

"Running kinda short on time here, so I'll need to be a bit 'chop-chop' with this one. Heh, get it? Man, tough crowd." He brings the blade down suddenly. 

 

And just before the unbearable pain, before he'll re-ensues, I wake up, snapping back to reality suddenly. 

 

In actuality, I'm lying in bed, at my apartment on Packstreet. 

My hooves immediately go to my head, and I feel around for any sort of mark. There are no scars. I'm just a Ram who never had horns to begin with. 

 

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I sit up, and sigh heavily as a knock comes from my door. 

 

"Ey, cotton swab, mind keeping it down in there? No idea what the fuck you're doing but we can hear you from across the hall." 

Oh great. Looks like Anekke and Wolt heard me. 

 

"Yeah, sorry" I call back groggily. 

That's gonna be a bitch to sort out if they ask. 

 

Some sheep are born without horns. Some are born with them. 

And some, have them taken from them. 

Personally, I'm fine with being option one.


End file.
